Wishes to the Sea
by StarPurpleandBlue
Summary: When Marco told Ace he'd be able to spend New Year's Eve with him in Brazil, Ace was thrilled. It wasn't often that they got to see each other, and ever since Ace discovered he loved Marco, he had been craving to see him even more. However, after Marco finally arrives, Ace realizes it's more difficult to control his feelings while showing him the traditions than he first imagined.


_**A/N:**_ Happy New Year everyone! So, here I am with a new fic. I wasn't able to post this on New Year's Eve, but since this is kinda also for Ace's birthday and it's still the 1st where I live, everything's fine.

This idea came to me a while ago since I was thinking about holidays and trying to remember the different traditions that we do during them in my country. Then I remembered that Oda once said that if the Strawhats were from the real world, Luffy would be brazilian. Since Ace is his brother, I decided to use that opportunity, add it to MarcoAce and voilá, this New Year's Eve in Brazil fic was created. It happens in Rio de Janeiro, to be exact.

This is dedicated to _Yume Hime16_! Hope you like it ^.^ Thanks a lot to _Imperial Mint_, who was amazing and betaread this so quick for me!

* * *

><p>Ace hummed in synchrony with the song coming from the television as he filled two plates with as much food as possible. He couldn't decide between all the options the bowls held, so he got a bit of everything – even if there were two types of rice and potatoes, and some fruits to choose from.<p>

In Ace's opinion, New Year's food was delicious. Sanji being an amazing cook added to the deliciousness, resulting in everyone finishing what was in the bowls not long after they were served. That was why Ace was already filling two plates, since he didn't want to risk not getting some of all the diverse foods. Plus, he was getting some for their foreign guest Marco, so he had a good reason to be doing this before the others in the kitchen.

Ace nodded to himself at his logical idea and went on filling the plates with merriment. Back in the living room, he could hear Luffy, Usopp and Chopper singing out of tune as well as the others' constant voices talking in the background, making a smile appear on his face. _Everyone's really excited today._

"Are you done getting your fill? I need to bring these to the table so the ladies can eat."

Sanji's impatient voice made Ace turn to look at him with an apologetic look. "Sorry, just one more second." He analyzed the bowls in front of him once again before getting another spoon of lentils for each plate. "I'm done now. Thanks, Sanji." He looked at Sanji's crossed arms and frown and sent him a grateful smile that he knew wouldn't appease him.

Sanji shook his head. "You're lucky you live here. You could at least help me put everything on the table before you go back to your boyfriend."

Ace opened his mouth to retort, but froze when he heard the last word, an unwanted blush forming on his face. "W-what?!"

"Oh, come on." Sanji rolled his eyes. "You might not be dating Marco yet, but it's easy to see the affection between you two."

"I think you're in need of glasses." Ace huffed before moving the plates to a free space on the countertop with a sigh, trying to ignore the strange pang of hurt at his own dismissal of Sanji's words.

"If you think so." Sanji shrugged before moving to one of the bowls. "But maybe you're the one who needs them."

Ace rolled his eyes before following Sanji's example and getting two bowls. In a few minutes, they managed to organize the food, plates, cutlery and napkins on the table in a way so that everything could be reached easily from all the sides.

A yell from the next room was their only warning before Luffy ran straight for the table. Ace chuckled whilst Luffy attacked the food, and Sanji shouted for him to leave enough for the ladies.

Usopp entered the room rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, but as soon as he discovered the smell was coming from here and not the kitchen I couldn't keep him distracted anymore."

"Everything's already here, so it's expected. Much better than last year when only half of the table was set." Sanji sighed and looked to the side before grinning. Ace followed his gaze and noticed Nami and Vivi entering the dining room. When they stopped beside the table, Ace saw Sanji immediately go to their side to show what he had prepared.

Ace used the opportunity to fetch his two plates from the countertop and go find Marco, rolling his eyes at the knowing smile and nudge Sabo gave him when they passed by each other at the kitchen door. He admitted it. He wanted to spend more time alone with Marco, but what was the problem with that? His friends and brothers didn't have to act like something was going to happen. Him and Marco were just friends, after all.

He went to the living room, where some of the others were still talking, and headed to the open glass door leading to the veranda. When he had left Marco a few minutes ago, Marco had mentioned he was going to call his family, and the quietest place in the apartment was the veranda.

As soon as he was outside, the soft sea breeze hit Ace's face, making him sigh contentedly. With no air-conditioner in the living room and only a ceiling fan that wasn't enough to dispel the heat lingering around, even the smallest difference in temperature was great for Ace.

He looked to the side and smiled when he saw Marco leaning against the railing with a relaxed posture, eyes seeming to be lost on the ocean far away while he talked on his cellphone. Ace noticed with delight how Marco had opened his white button up shirt, finally giving in to the hot weather.

_I wouldn't mind if he took it off completely. I'd have an even better view then. _Shaking his head, Ace approached and mouthed 'hi' when Marco turned slightly to him.

Marco sent him a small smile before continuing talking. Ace put the plates down on the small plastic table he and his brothers had thankfully forgotten to put away, and went to stand beside Marco. Since he was talking in a language he didn't understand, Ace didn't worry about intruding.

Ace closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the soft wind on his face. Although he could still hear the noises from inside the apartment and the distant ones from the streets, it didn't break the serenity of the night. Marco being beside him and talking in a low voice with his lovely accent, which Ace thought sounded even better in his native language, only made the atmosphere more relaxing.

If Ace stopped to think, it wasn't difficult to guess how it'd be if Marco used that smooth voice to whisper in his ear, that lovely accent ever so present when he spoke in English…

_No. No, no. Stop it, stupid mind. We're not going that way now._ Ace shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Thoughts like that had been swirling around his mind ever since Marco had arrived in Brazil, more than a week ago, and as much as Ace tried to control them, they just kept appearing.

Marco's quiet laugh made Ace open his eyes in surprise. For a moment, he thought it had sounded weird, like it was a nervous laugh instead of a happy one, but then it was gone, and Marco went back to talking. Ace's eyes met Marco's for a split of a second, before Marco averted his gaze.

_What was that? Did something happen_?

Marco's tone changed slightly, and Ace recognized it as him saying goodbye. As expected, he took his cellphone away from his ear and touched the red button on the screen before putting it inside his pocket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay." Ace smiled at pronounced appearance of Marco's accent. By now, it was probably natural to him to change languages just like it was for Ace to switch between Portuguese and English. He frowned, concerned. "How's everyone?"

"They're fine, don't worry. Many are already drunk, according to pops." Marco chuckled, a sound that Ace couldn't help but think was charming. Comparing it to the laugh he had heard before made it clear they were different, but Ace decided to ignore it. Perhaps it was just his mind making up things. "It's almost midnight there so the party is going strong."

"I can imagine." Ace had only met Marco's family once when he'd visited Marco in Norway last year, but with the stories he had heard, it was easy to picture how their New Year's Eve was. "Do you miss them?"

"I do, but I'm glad I'm here." Marco grinned at him and Ace couldn't help but do the same, a warm feeling spreading around his chest. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to prevent his facial expression from showing too much. He could feel his stomach tingling with a feeling Ace was growing more and more used to these past few months.

Ever since he and Marco had met two years ago in a college through an exchange program and become friends, they had kept in touch and tried to visit each other whenever they could. Since they lived in countries that weren't exactly close to each other, real life interactions were harder to make happen, although it had never weakened their friendship.

Then, a few months ago when he was telling his brothers that Marco was probably going to spend New Year's Eve with them, Luffy had stated that Ace loved him. It hadn't even been a question, which had caught Ace by surprise. He had been exasperated at the time, but when Sabo had sent him a serious look saying he agreed, Ace had stopped to think.

Ace wasn't sure if what he found was good for him, seeing as how he had no way of getting what he wanted.

"Although I'm starting to regret being happy at getting rid of the winter."

"Hey, it's not so bad! You missed the hottest days so you should count yourself lucky."

"I don't even want to think about it. It's a pity we can't escape the heat now." Marco shook his head before reaching for the loose endings of his shirt and waving them around, fanning himself a bit.

Ace looked at him with amusement. "Well, we're going to the beach later, so if you want you can dive in the sea. That's why I told you to wear trunks underneath your clothes."

The breeze picked up for a moment and Ace smiled grateful. To his annoyance, a strand of his hair ended up on his face, making him roll his eyes. A sudden movement made him turn to Marco, whose hand was moving closer to Ace's face. Ace froze and could only watch as the hand got closer before it hesitated.

Marco pulled it back quickly and cleared his throat, an unusual nervous expression present on his face. "And why are we going there?"

Ace took a while to remember what they had been talking about before. He tucked the strand of hair behind his ear before answering. "Ah, remember the big show of fireworks I told you about?"

When Marco nodded, Ace continued. "So, it's in the Copacabana beach, which is 20 minutes from here if we go through the Santa Clara Street. It's over there, see?" He pointed quickly to where it was possible to see the ocean between a few buildings before lowering his arm. He hooked his thumbs into his pant pockets, trying to calm his racing heart.

In that moment, Ace was sure Marco had been planning on moving his hair. There was no way it could have meant anything else, but he didn't understand why Marco would do it nor why he stopped. And then there was his heart, which couldn't seem to understand that it should calm down and that nothing had happened.

Ace held in a sigh. _Dammit, everything Marco does affects me. I really can't deny that I love him…_

"Isn't that beach the one you told me is always full on New Year's Eve?"

"Yep! Around two million people, according to the journal. But don't worry, we're not going to the music show. We can stay at the far end and avoid being clustered around others. Too much, at least."

"Too much," Marco repeated before rolling his eyes, exasperated. "Alright. That's going to be interesting."

"It will be, trust me." Ace grinned brightly. If Marco was acting normally, then so would he. He turned to the plates. "Oh, that's right. I got these for us. What do you prefer, cod or pork?"

"I didn't know dinner was ready." Marco sounded surprised, before choosing the one with pork with a 'thanks'. Ace saw him take the fork half-stuck in the mashed potato and analyze what was on the plate. "There's… quite a lot here."

"It was this or possibly not being able to get more later. My brother loves the food Sanji makes for New Year's, so it's gonna be gone soon," Ace commented, before starting to eat at a speed that would astound anyone who didn't know him.

Marco shook his head in amusement. "He has a black hole for a stomach, huh? Seems like someone I know."

Ace swallowed what was in his mouth before shrugging, a grin appearing on his face. "What can I do if I love food? If you don't want everything, I can eat the rest."

"Oh, that's so kind of you." Marco rolled his eyes before eating. "You got even fruit?"

"Nothing would be spared, I'm telling you. But really, if you don't want anything, make sure to at least eat the pork, the lentils and seven grapes."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Is this another tradition like wearing white clothes as a symbol for peace in the coming year?"

"Yep! You don't know about the foods though?" Ace frowned. "They're so common. I thought it was a worldwide thing."

"Well, we eat pork too as a symbol of abundance of food in the next year, but the others…"

"Pork is basically the same here. Lentils are because they're supposed to bring good health and the grapes are for prosperity." Ace looked thoughtful. "At least that's what I remember. And it's seven grapes because it's one for each day of the week."

"Heh, I had never heard about these. Any other traditions I should know about?" Marco asked, amused.

Ace put his now empty place down, before crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression. "Well, wearing white clothes is the most important one. Almost everyone follows it, whether they believe it'll bring peace to them or not. The ones for food are mostly the ones I mentioned, and then there's-" A grin slowly grew on his face. "Oh, there's the ones for the beach. I like them a lot, even if I don't really believe they're true."

"And they are…?" Marco asked when he didn't continue.

"A surprise! You'll see after midnight!" Ace chuckled at the exasperated look on Marco's face, before striking up a conversation about the movie they watched on the television that evening.

* * *

><p>Ace was interrupted mid-word by a cushion hitting his head. He threw it back to the couch and glared at Sabo, who had just gotten up. However, his irritation was ignored as Sabo went straight in the direction of their bedrooms without even looking in his direction.<p>

Ace rolled his eyes and turned back to Marco, huffing when he saw he wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. He decided to just go back to what he was saying before, but was once again stopped as Sabo reappeared, plastic bag in his hand and a grin on his face.

"It's already past eleven, we should go!" Sabo announced, before repeating his words in English.

The reaction was immediate; everyone started getting up and gathering whatever they wanted to bring with them. Ace cheered up at the reminder that it was close to midnight and turned to Marco.

"To the beach?" Marco asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Ace beamed.

In around ten minutes, their entire group was at the entrance of the building, bags carrying drinks, snacks and some towels with them. As they started their walk, Ace noticed some other people walking around, looking at them with curiosity. It was no wonder, though. They definitely drew attention, even if it was common for big numbers of people to be going around at this time.

The noise on the streets gradually grew louder, and the cheer around them accompanied it. They were only half way to the beach when Ace felt something wet hit his arm. He looked around, confused for a second, before he felt it again, soon followed by others. He looked up with a sigh and confirmed his suspicion.

The sky was covered with dark clouds, and the few drops of rain falling were quickly accompanied by many more. It had started pouring.

"The rain started now?" Marco shouted as they ran to the closest building that had an external area that would serve as a cover.

Ace laughed, and heard Luffy do the same. "We're always caught by surprise. We might not have snow, but we have enough summer rain during this time of the year to compensate."

Marco only shook his head before closing his eyes and running a hand through his partially wet hair. Ace found himself following the movement in a subconscious manner, taking the time to observe Marco's handsome features. He was so distracted that he almost didn't notice when Marco's blue eyes opened, making him have to avert his gaze quickly while trying to act natural.

Ignoring Marco's look fixed on him and how his heart had started beating quickly was difficult, so Ace decided to look around. A few other people on the street had sought shelter like them, while others were running, intending on getting to the beach even when it was raining. Close to him, Luffy was urging a few of the others on doing the same, and soon he was shouting a 'see you soon!' before taking off with them.

Ace sighed, before turning to Marco with a smile, pretending nothing odd had happened. "Wanna do the same?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "But aren't we carrying the towels?"

"Damn it, I forgot." Ace glared at the permeable bags they were using. They would be rendered useless if they continued on with the downpour still going.

"Don't worry; it's going to end soon anyway." Nami took a quick look at the sky before going back to leaning against the building's wall and talking with Robin.

Just as she said, the rain started thinning a few more later, and then it was only drizzling. That was when Robin commented it was twenty-five to midnight, making all those still left by the building turn to her in panic. Usopp and Chopper shouted for them to hurry, before sprinting to the beach.

Ace cursed. "Come on, we need to get there at least a bit before midnight!" He grabbed Marco's free hand and started pulling him after the others. It was only after a few steps that Ace fully noticed what he was doing, making him drop Marco's hand as if he had been shocked. He ignored the warmth left on it, and moved his bag to that hand, pretending the heat growing on his face didn't exist.

He forced a smile and looked at Marco, trying his best to not feel sad when he saw a frown on Marco's face. "My bad, it's just a habit. Anyway, let's go!"

He tugged on Marco's sleeve to make sure he would start to run too, and soon they were rushing towards the beach without another word. Ace hoped it meant that Marco didn't mind him holding his hand. Perhaps his frown was because he thought Ace being impulsive was normal – and it was, only he didn't usually pull people by their hands like that - and him stopping was the weird part.

_Damn it all. I'm so stupid! I need to be more careful tonight, or he's going to notice it. I can't let that happen while he's still going to be staying here for more than a week!_

The sound of music and many people singing and talking grew louder, and to Ace's relief, they arrived at the beach quickly. People covered every bit of sand they could see as well as the avenue they needed to cross to reach it. The color white was visible on most clothes, and he heard Marco mutter something about it surprising him.

The main stage where the music was coming from was far away, but Ace knew they'd have to pass by a smaller one to get to his friends. He could see Nami and Robin a bit ahead of them thanks to Nami's hair color, but Usopp and Chopper were already too far for him to see.

He noticed Marco had slowed down, so Ace had to hold his sleeve once again and guide him in the right direction.

"We're going to the far end, remember? It's too full here!" Ace had to scream to be heard as they passed by a group of loud people singing and dancing.

"Is it far?" Marco shouted back, before he had to step aside a laughing woman.

"Five minutes, if we keep going like this!"

The indication that they had reached the next stage was the music getting louder again. They passed it in no time, and Ace couldn't help but smile. They were finally getting closer to their goal.

A group of people with musical instruments were on the sidewalk playing a different song from the stage for others around them, probably their friends. A man with an acoustic guitar looked at them and smiled, playing the next notes in their direction. Ace did his best to move his feet in a dancing way while still going forward, waving when they passed by him. The man nodded and turned his attention back to his group.

Marco laughed. "Everybody's really lively here, huh?"

"Of course!" Ace grinned to him. "It's New Year's Eve, after all!"

He turned his attention back to finding Nami's hair in the midst of many people, and he noticed she and Robin had finally turned left and were trying to reach the beach. Ace turned to warn Marco, but he was already slowing down and nodding.

When Ace finally felt the sand entering his flip-flops while he walked, his grin widened, even as he panted. He turned to Marco and saw he was also smiling through heavy breathing, the excitement from around infecting him too even though they were tired.

Ace let himself fall on the sand when they reached the others. Nami and Robin were also trying to catch their breath, while Usopp and Chopper were sitting and leaning against each other.

Ace saw a bottle of water being offered to him, and heard Luffy complaining about how long they had taken, before Nami and Usopp replied, sounding annoyed. He felt the sand close to him move as Marco sat beside him.

"That was interesting," he commented with a soft laugh. "But we should have been more careful with the time."

"Well, we got here just in time, so it's fine." Ace grinned while sitting up.

They talked for a while, until the music around them stopped and they heard someone talking in a microphone from afar. Marco got up and helped Ace do the same, and everyone around them started getting ready.

Then the countdown began.

"Five!" Ace repeated in English for Marco while everybody around them shouted in Portuguese.

"Four!" This time Marco accompanied him with a smile.

"Three! Two!"

Ace's grin widened. "One!"

In unison, everyone started cheering as the first fireworks were launched from the many ferries on the ocean, colored lights immediately lighting the now clear sky.

Ace turned to Marco and hugged him tightly, not caring at the moment what Marco would think. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year for you too," Marco hugged him back, to Ace's delight. "And happy birthday!"

"Oh, yes!" Ace's eyes widened, making Marco chuckle.

"You had forgotten, hadn't you?"

Although he didn't want to, Ace pulled back from the hug and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. He didn't get the chance to say anything else, since someone pulled him in for a hug and began talking with him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that the same happened to Marco, making him sigh, before turning his attention to Luffy, who was babbling nonstop.

This went on for a few minutes, and only after he had talked with all of his friends and gotten congratulated many times, did he managed to get back to Marco. He was looking at the sky and watching the fireworks show, one that Ace had liked a lot ever since he was a kid. They stood there for a while, until an idea came to Ace's mind and he grinned.

This time, he ignored his apprehension and grabbed Marco's hand again, immediately reveling in the feel of holding his hand. He saw Marco open his mouth, but didn't wait for him to say anything.

"Come on, I'll show you the other traditions now!"

Ace pulled Marco until they were close to the ocean before he release his hands, not wanting to push his luck. He pointed to their left side, and Marco's eyes followed the direction.

There, and Ace was sure on other parts of the beach too, many people were throwing flowers and small bouquets into the ocean. They floated and moved with the waves, then slowly drifted away, coloring the dark water with white, red, yellow and many other colors.

A couple not far from them were carrying a mini, handmade boat with a light candle on top. They reached the ocean and lowered it delicately until it floated, leaving it be carried with the flowers. Then they looked at each other with smiles and held hands, suddenly jumping a few times in synchrony.

"What are they doing?" Marco asked, curiosity shining in his eyes when he looked back at Ace.

"They're jumping seven waves. For each one you jump, you have to make a wish," Ace explained with a soft smile. "The flowers and the boat are a kind of offer to the goddess of sea, _Iemanjá_. They and the jumping waves thing are ways to make your wishes possible and to bring luck for you during the new year. Most people don't believe in _Iemanjá_, but it's kinda common to do this anyway."

"You have some interesting traditions. I had never heard about these, but they are beautiful."

Ace nodded in agreement while observing the flowers and a few candles in the distance. Above them, the fireworks were still going on, while music had started again on the stage.

He turned to Marco with a grin. "Let's do it, then."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Jump waves, of course!" And with that, he started pulling Marco by his hands once again, until water covered their feet, up to just below their ankles. Their flip-flops were left on the sand straight behind them, and Ace hoped they wouldn't end up covered and hard to find.

"Seven waves, one wish for each. Okay?" he asked Marco after releasing his hand.

Marco sent him an amused smile. "Right."

The first wave came and they jumped easily, the water not a problem since they weren't too deep in it. _I wish…_

The process was repeated slowly as they accompanied the waves' rhythm. At the end of the seventh one and the seventh wish, Ace cheered. He turned to Marco just in time to see him stumble and start falling towards the ocean. Ace moved quickly and caught him half-way by his arm.

"Whoa, that was close." He laughed while pulling Marco beside him. "Are you alright?"

Ace turned to look at Marco when he didn't receive an answer, and swallowed thickly at noticing they were much closer than he first thought. Marco's blue eyes were fixed on his face, and they held such an intensity that they made Ace shiver.

On an impulse, he started leaning towards Marco, and his heart started racing when he noticed Marco doing the same. Ace let himself feel hope in that second. If Marco didn't seem to mind that the short distance between them that was growing smaller, then it had to be a good sign.

Ace closed his eyes just before their lips brushed against each other. Then it was almost as if an electrical chain passed through him, pushing him forward. He moved his arms to Marco's neck at the same time he felt hands position themselves at his hips. Their mouths started moving against each other, a bit hesitant at first before they got hungrier and more passionate.

Ace's mind was spinning, and he could barely believe what was happening. The tingling in his stomach came back in full force, and he tightened his hold on Marco. His tongue traced Marco's lips, urging them to part, and when they did, their tongues started sliding against each other playfully.

Ace felt a hand touch his cheek before caressing it, and he leaned against it. His lower lip was bitten harshly right after, and he left a soft moan escape his throat. He heard Marco's chuckle before he put his hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and kissing his mouth.

This went on for a long while, and Ace was already completely lost on Marco's delicious taste when Marco pulled back and put his forehead against Ace's. It was only when he saw how out of breath he was that Ace realized he needed that pause too. From what sounded so far away, he heard his friend's cheering for them, saying how it was about time they did something. However, Ace's attention was fixed on Marco, who had that same intense look directed at him again.

This time, Ace recognized a different feeling showing in his eyes, one that made his heart start racing.

"I love you, Ace." Marco murmured, moving his thumb in soft circles on Ace's cheek.

Ace smiled at hearing Marco's smooth voice from so close. It was better than he had imagined, and it made warmth spread through his chest at those words. "I love you too, Marco."

He started leaning back in for another kiss when a thought crossed his mind. Besides his fear of Marco not loving him back, he had always been worrying about what would happen if he actually did. They lived in different countries, and Ace didn't know how he'd endure only seeing him for only a short time every few months.

When he asked Marco, he received a grin as an answer.

Ace looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"I actually have some good news for you. My boss was talking with me a few weeks ago and I received an opportunity to transfer here. Apparently, the company I work in wants to expand to as many countries as it's possible, and one of my options was here." Marco chuckled. "I was nervous to tell you this before, so that's why I didn't say anything. So, what do you say?"

"What do I say? That's amazing!" A big smile grew on Ace's face. "When can you come? And what about your family?"

"At the end of January, at maximum. And I already talked with them about this, and they understand. I'm gonna miss them, but I want to be here." Marco grinned. "I'll just need some lessons in Portuguese, so I won't depend on my translator all the time."

"Fair enough." Ace hugged Marco, and felt relaxation surround him when he was hugged back. Things had actually worked out in the end, he could barely believe it. Feeling Marco's warmth as he held him showed it was completely true.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, making Ace laugh. Although he didn't believe in _Iemanjá_, some of his wishes had come true. He had managed to kiss Marco with no bad consequences, he had told him of his feelings, Marco actually loved him back and there was a way for them to live closer.

And he couldn't think of better wishes to have come true so soon.

Marco leaned back enough to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I just noticed that some of my wishes actually became true. That's an awesome birthday gift."

"Oh, really? And can I know what they were?"

"Nope! The wishes are a secret, even after they came true!" Ace stuck out his tongue childishly, enjoying the frustrated look Marco sent him.

"Come on, I already know they have something to do with me. There's no way it's something else!"

"Well, you'll just have to keep guessing then." Ace chuckled at Marco's exasperated sigh.

He vaguely heard the last of the fireworks explode in the sky with a big noise, before everything calmed down and people around them started cheering and applauding. Ace's attention, however, was on Marco as he was pulled in for another kiss that he knew would be as long and breathtaking as the first one.


End file.
